


The Captive Prince

by quillsnwhiskers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Captive Prince - Freeform, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillsnwhiskers/pseuds/quillsnwhiskers
Summary: Locked in a tower but thirsty for adventure and romance, Prince Roman waits for his true love to rescue him from the claws of the Dragon Witch. However, the twist of fate has been kind to the eccentric Prince and sent him, not one, but four handsome "knights in shining armor."Although he has been liberated from his stone prison and his rescuers begin to work their way into the Prince's heart to be his one and only, the Dragon Witch still lurks and will stop at nothing to keep Roman within her grasp.Who will have their happily forever after and who will become prey?Based on @pumpthosebreaksprincey's "His True Love" AU.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I try to figure out what I'm doing on AO3, but I'm hoping to update this bi-monthly.
> 
> Thank you to my (formally "not") glittery friend--to whom I don't have their actual name--for allowing me to use their AU. I may have changed some stuff going forward, but the intention is the same. I really enjoy your AUs and can't wait for the next one.

"This way!" Dee called back to the group with a wave of torchlight. The rogue's leather boots fell softly on the rocky cave floor as he moved on, followed by three bodies illuminated by their own torches.

Dee followed the stone passages fluidly despite never being in this cavern before. He heard tales from the loose tongues of dragons of a treasure and had been searching for it ever since.

But this treasure held items of even greater importance, especially after taking on the mission to rescue the Prince of Geminae. Items that may be able to dissolve the power of the Dragon Witch herself.

That's all he told the party in the tavern before he was asked to join them on their quest.

Dee paused a moment and glanced back at the others, unsure if he really wanted them to follow him or not. He knew they had no reason to suspect anything suspicious from what he let them know. He took pride in keeping his intentions close to his chest, but the weight of knawing suspicion didn't loosen.

Patton's eyes darted from shadow to shadow in silent prayer that there were no creatures hiding within them with eight legs and eyes.

Dee felt a twinge of guilt remembering Patton's words of worry that landed on him before they entered the cavern. The rancid taste in his mouth remained long after he lied to give some ease in continuing their quest.

Dee shook the notion of guilt from his shoulders. Weakness was not an option for this mission.

Virgil's suspicious gaze caught Dee's. Virgil bit anxiously at the tip of his thumb before dropping his hand to his scabbard as he noticed Dee's prowling interest in the ranger.

All possible threats from Virgil were accounted for as nothing but a hermit taking over precaution. Paranoia. The issue of trust felt more like a game anyway.

Logan took the back as he admired the craftsmanship from both the dragons and earth itself. Lifting the torch to the walls and ceilings marveling at each indent and cut of the stone.

Dee mused in the small group for another second before continuing. They only recently met but it seemed like he knew them. Perhaps more than they realized.

Golden rays bounced off the treasure onto the walls in the hall before even rounding the corner. They shielded their eyes as they stumbled into the room.

Dee brought his hand away as his eyes adjusted to the light. A wide smile crept across his features upon gazing at the piles glittering crystals, gems, golden coins, and other treasures. A couple of bronze dragon statues crept along the wall guarding over the hoard, both remaining cold and inanimate as the adventurers came into view.

An unspoken wish came to mind that through the bronze wardens, the Dragon Witch was watching. Dreading the events to conspire. Although the secrecy of their achievement was of great value.

The Witch's personal stash. They found it. He found it.

A moment of pride seeped through, then a jealous squeeze seeing the visual notion of power and prestige that could be found within both kingdoms. The only difference being this belonged to the Dragon, not mortals.

They could very well take from it without being noticed.

Dee moved forward disregarding the possible threat of magical wards before a hand gently tugged on his sleeve stopping him in his tracks. Dee snapped back and found Patton's wide eyes looking back at him like a father concerned for his child.

He didn't need to dig deeper to find the meaning behind the action, the druid wore his emotions on his sleeve. Dee gave a charmed smile and followed his charismatic nature. He took Patton's hand and tenderly clasped it over his own, stepping back closely in front of Patton to where their noses nearly touched.

Patton's freckled cheeks took a pink pigment, his warm smile lighting the room further--even if no visional light radiated off him.

Virgil held a weary, questioning gaze as he came up next to Patton. His hand moved to the hilt of his sheathed short sword in warning.

Dee's eyes flicked to Virgil, a smirk tugged on his lips as he shook his head slowly. Virgil the Vigilant as ever. He thought to himself before turning his attention to the astute Logan. "Would you mind checking for wards?"

Logan adjusted his wire glasses then folded his arms across his chest. "You didn't seem to care much before when you pursued the treasure over our safety a few moments ago."

Dee's brows furrowed. "Can you just check?"

"I hope you're not planning on stealing everything you can fit in your satchel," Virgil shot back.

"Why do you think so little of me, Virgil? I told you where to find the items, I even brought you to them so you could rescue your beloved Prince and kill the Dragon plaquing your Kingdom," Dee mused.

Logan raised an inquisitive brow.

"I will never trust a rogue like you."

"Enough," Patton spoke up, his soft voice defusing the tension. He then turned to Logan, "Can you check for magic wards, please?"

Logan glanced into Patton's light wishful eyes before begrudgingly shifting through his satchel and pulled out a warn tome. He stepped forward ceasing to flip the pages as he landed on the one he desired. He scanned the words quickly before resighting them. Letting the book close, he examined the room silently for, what Dee assumed to be, a magical radiance. Logan blinked, the blue, arcane glow faded from his eyes and returned to the group.

"There is a ward on the treasure itself, but the spell is faded enough that it shouldn't be too much trouble to disarm the protection sigils."

"There's nothing in front of us?" Dee inquired.

Logan shook his head.

"Alright then!" Dee bounded off with Virgil following after leaving Logan with Patton to receive the gratitude he desired.

Around the room, small coins laid lonely inches away from the large piles but were avoided like the plague. Unconsciously, his fingers reached for the loose coins with short fidgets but his hands remained firmly at his sides while he searched.

Could it be possible they lied?

'No. I would have known if that were the case. Besides, I've seen them before. They exist.'

"Is this it?" Logan called.

Dee spun around finding the sorcerer pointing toward the center of the room between piles of coins. There they were, the artifacts. The end of the Dragon Witch it was in sight now.

A knot of dread arose in his gut before he pushed it back down. He recalled the fables with clarity. No matter the test or feeling, it had to be done. It was set in stone. It was in motion whether he or anyone else liked it or not.

Without a word, Logan moved in already speaking the incantation to extinguish the protective seals. Dee held his breath counting the amount of time it took to break the wards before Logan stepped back defeated.

"They're weak, but they won't budge," he sighed. Dee opened his mouth to retort, but Logan interrupted, "Yes, the spell was done correctly. It must be in Draconic."

Dee tensed.

"Vulaucebile," the word shot from Patton's mouth as a deep growl that turned into a hiss followed by the buzz of faded magic. Everyone peered back at the druid in shock. Patton's eyes flicked up toward the astound men before giggling nervously.

Logan picked up his composer up first. "How did you-? That was...good."

"Oh, I don't actually know Draconic. You see-"

Dee relaxed, praying no one took notice. "This is a fantastic time to discuss this." Dee dictated with a hiss then moved passed Logan to the center of the room. The artifacts laid on a pile of gold and jewels, each sprawled out evenly and visibly glittering causing Dee's heart to swell.

There they were in all their glory: the golden mirror with intricate weaves that branched and curled around the mirror, able to show the user what they desired; the cloak made of golden feathers with a glow that rivaled the Sun itself, that can become wings and provide valuable escape; the smooth shield, light of weight but strong in protection and guardianship; and a sword as sharp and deadly as the Dragon Witch herself. Dee gave himself a moment to gawk before shifting back to his goal.

The golden mirror laid furthest from the other objects. Dee glanced back at the others quickly as he noticed them move toward the center before he grasped the mirror and brought it to his face.

"Show me Prince Roman," Dee said. Nothing happened, only his reflection stared back at him with the furrowed brow that he held in his own expression. He repeated the command but nothing changed.

Color ran from his face, but in its stead, a heat rose. Was his mission a lie? Was his future? Was he? The doubt swirled.

Logan came up behind, he stoic face turned to intrigue as Patton gathered the shield and Virgil took the cloak. "May I try?"

The disorientation faded. Dee stared at the mage's open palm cynically before lowering the object into his hand, then reached for the sword that Logan purposefully ignored. It was beneath the mage to obtain a weapon other than his mind, Dee guessed. But he assumed Logan didn't read of its importance either. The damage of ignorance.

Lifting the mirror to his face, Logan repeated Dee's command. The reflection in the glass faded and swirled until the image showed what the user wanted to view instead of having their own reflection stare back at them.

There he was. Roman, Crown Prince of Geminae, confined to the cold, stone walls of his tower. There were no physical shackles that bound him, and the Prince looked fed and carried for, in a basic sense. A large window allowing light to freely enter and brighten the dull room, an easy escape if there was available footing.

Charming was one way to describe Roman. Breathtaking. Hope seemed to glow off the Prince as he gazed outside the prison. Wishing of rescue and adventure.

'Looks can be deceiving,' Dee told himself, glancing over Logan's shoulder. But strength shown through, even after unthinkable odds. Strength and hope. He admired that.

"We found him." Logan lowered the mirror as the image blurred and shifted back to his own reflection. Patton burst with joy while Virgil gave a sideways grin in admiration.

"Do you know exactly where he is though?" Virgil inquired.

Logan adjusted himself. "No. However, he is alive. That's all that matters currently. We can figure out the exact location once we make it safely out of this dragon's lair."

Dee blinked back into reality, his heart still fluttering from the Prince's spell. "It's perfectly safe to do it here. There's a short cut to get to to the tower through here, I'm sure," he suggested.

Logan raised a brow before moving to secure a spot for the mirror within his satchel. "I will not risk it. Come." Logan, Patton, and Virgil slid from the piles of gold carefully toward the front of the room.

Dee set his jaw and silently followed. He could gloat later. However, if they wanted to make this quest longer, that was fine by him too. He was sure their goals, for the most part, were pure. He couldn't say the exact same for his. Perhaps Virgil was very right in not trusting him. He mused at the thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Roman lowered himself another inch before wrapping his foot a couple of times around the cloth below him. If the material was one piece he might have been able to just slide down in a matter of seconds before the dragon even discovered his escape, but he wasn't that fortunate. He did the best he could with what he had, the scrapes together might not have reached the bottom, and it wasn't the sturdiest, but at least that fall wouldn't kill him.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and let himself rest between two pieces and looked down. Roman guessed he was about halfway down the make-shift rope before he had to jump off onto the hard, woodland floor.

Nothing caught his ear beside the tapping branches of barren trees caught in the breeze flowing toward him.

The dragon hadn't scented him. He was going to make it this time, he knew it. He was going to escape today! Roman grinned to himself, unwrapped his foot and continued down the rope with a quicker pace this time. His heart pounded anxiously but was overridden with hope.

The tip of the rope disappeared and the ground met the Prince. He stumbled forward onto the ground. A roar echoed through over the trees. He gave himself a second to celebrate before getting up and ducking into the overgrowth.

A large green dragon swooped down and landed a few feet away from where Roman hid. As it did so, the trees seemed to consciously move out of the way for the behemoth. The dragon lowered its neck and scanned the foliage with thin, reptilian eyes.

Roman held his breath and unsheathed his hunting knife. He gazed down the dragon and waited.

The dragon turned away and took a step in the other direction.

Roman watched it take a few more steps before making his way out with as little noise as possible. But he couldn't. He began pulling harder, but he remained in the same place. Panicked, he pulled harder but the vines grew tighter around him.

The dragon turned around, a wide toothy grin upon their face. "I'm impressed. You made it farther this time, your majesty." It hissed, sliding its claw discreetly. The plant life moved out of the way but still clung to Roman's limps.

"I order you to let me go!" Roman gritted.

The dragon through its head back and laughed. "And what makes you think you have authority over me, little prince? You have not status here, you belong to my Queen."

"The Dragon Witch is no queen."

"I could rip out your tongue with that treacherous speech!" the dragon hissed. They swiped a claw at the Prince.

Roman instinctively ducked, but their talons wrapped around him and a strangling squeeze as his was lifted to their face. His arms were pinned to his sides and he could hardly breathe, he could feel his face glowing red with the lack of oxygen. The dragon took its other talon and made him look into its eyes. The ebon nail pierced his cheek. A crimson warmth trickled down and specked the bright green scales holding him. Roman gritted his teeth and gazed into the ember eyes.

They licked their lips. "You'd make a very tasting snack." They snickered and pulled Roman closer. Roman could feel the burning heat coming from their mouth. The smell wasn't too pleasant either, but he didn't grimace even though his muscles twitched to turn away. "But my Queen ordered me to keep you alive."

The dragon loosened their grip a bit. Roman gasped and coughed violently, the redness began receding from his face.

"Next time, I won't be merciful on you, pretty boy."

Roman didn't have time to ponder what they meant by that as the dragon lifted its leathery wings and forced itself off the ground and back toward the tower. Although he didn't make it far, they still had a little ways to go before they would make it back to his prison. Roman took the opportunity to make a second escape.

His fingers gripped tighter around the hunting knife. His arms were still strongly pinned to his sides, but he could still move his wrist. Carefully, Roman flipped the knife through his fingers with an awkward grip then plunged the blade into the soft scales under her feet.

The dragon yelped and loosened their grip, but not enough to allow Roman to move.

Roman removed the blade and went to stab again, but the blade didn't pierce through. It was too late he was already in the tower. The pressure around him vanished and he landed hard on the stone floor.

His landing hurt, but he couldn't sustain an injury in the tower thanks to the Dragon Witch, but he instinctively reached for his side with a grunt. He sat up dazed.

The dragon hovered a few feet from the window with a mocking cackle. "Princey, Princey, Princey, so naive. I honestly don't know why my Queen needed the Duke to kidnap you when she could have easily done it herself."

The words stung, but Roman hid them. His ears still rang from Duke Remus' wicked laughter, and the Dragon Witch's red eyes burned into his retina every time he blinked even weeks after his capture.

"Well congratulations to you for kidnapping an already weakened prisoner," Roman retorted.

The dragon let out a hardy laugh. "Keep telling me that, Princey, it doesn't change the fact that you were captured in the first place. Maybe you should go read the fairy tales you love so much. I'm sure a strong, handsome knight will come to rescue the worthless Prince."

"Maybe one will if I don't free myself first."

"Perhaps if anyone cares that the adopted gone in the first place."

"They care!"

"Do they now?" The dragon questioned with a mocking grin.

"I- Yes."

"Such confidence," they mocked, "Maybe those fairy tales have gone to your head."

Roman opened his mouth, but each word fizzled and jumbled before they left his mouth. He glanced around for his hunting knife, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for this?"

Roman glanced back up at the window, the dragon held up what looked like a tiny sewing needle between her claws. She tossed it into the room with a clatter. Roman got up, snatched the knife, and ran toward the window, but by the time he got to the edge she was already flying back into the forest cackling to herself with shredded cloth hanging from her talons.

Roman slumped on the stone floor and leaned against the window ledge leading to the fiery sky with its settling sun as the dragon disappeared, a gentle breeze ruffled through his hair. His sunken eyes fell to the ground, and silence allowed for the dragon's words and his own guilt and doubts to fester.

Maybe he wasn't ready to rule. If he couldn't read the intentions of the Duke, then what chance did he have in granting requests of his people. Flattery was his weakness but he should have seen the Duke's dastardly deception.

The Duke knew that he was restless after being stuck in the palace all-day as his father prepared him for taking over when he stepped down.

Sure, at times politics and meetings were boring and he would rather be going on an adventure outside the walls, but he recognized his duty was to his people and much of that was inside the palace.

He read the reports of the chaos and riots around the Easternwind where the Duke owned land, but he never stopped to consider that maybe Duke Remus had more to do with these things than not. Even after King Thomas asked for the Duke to come so they could discuss the problem and create a plan of action.

And much of the riots were against the Crown itself.

He was a fool to think that all was at rest within his kingdom. That his session wouldn't be challenged. He wasn't even the legitimate heir to the throne! His biological father remarried and Thomas named Roman as his heir.

Was he ashamed of his 'son's' failing? Of his capture? Had he even sent anyone to rescue him at all?

'Maybe those fairy tales have gone to your head.'

Those stories may be fiction, but there are hints of truth: good overcomes evil. He couldn't lose sight of that now. Perhaps he wasn't the wisest, but he knew where to put his faith. He had to put his faith in them, as well as himself.

Roman's focus snapped back to the darkening sky above him. Twinkling stars began to appear as another day of guilt passed. He glanced over at the scraps of cloth that hung from the window and inhaled sharply. Another day of failure.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Roman sat up and moved to his stiff mattress before kneeling at the table beside it. He slammed the knife on the table before snatching a piece of parchment with multiple rows of black ink splattered across it marking failed ideas. The "generosity" of the Dragon Witch provided Roman with a tool to plot an attempted escape, but so far his creativity was met with failure.

He could hear the Dragon Witch's mocking laughter now. He couldn't give her the satisfaction of his defeat, he had to come up with something. Anything!

Roman picked up the broken quill resting beside the parchment--careful not to touch the blade of the hunting knife although it couldn't hurt him--and slid over to the ink well then paused before the tip descended into the sparse black liquid. He stared into the dried black splotches on the page and slowly retracted his left hand back to his side.

And if this fails? Will I just be wasting more ink and time? He clenched his jaw, eyes darting back to the ink well. So far everything had failed, the flame of determination was dying out.

No! He had to try.

The fall was too high, but the Dragon Witch made sure he couldn't die in here--whether it be from starvation or personal injury--but that protection didn't extend outside the stone walls. Did he want to keep hoping that someone was coming to rescue him, or was it time to take that chance of a final escape and fight even if it meant his certain death?

Roman released a sigh and let his muscles relax, not realizing how much stress he put on himself until he let go, letting his limbs lay loosely in defeat, muscles aching. He rolled over and rest against the bed, head falling on the hay-filled mattress staring up at the old wooden beams above him. He was a broken doll, limb and abandoned by its master.

No, he would not give in to defeat, that's what she wants him to do. Whatever happened next would be on his terms, not hers. Whatever he decided to do, there was little chance he would make it out unscathed.

He reached under the bed and pulled out a small leather satchel with a metallic cling from the contents inside. Roman bent over the coin bag and pulled it open. He snatched a copper coin from the top of the pile. On one side there was a sun with a ribbon behind it, on the other was a castle with an ocean and rolling waves underneath.

"Castle, I stay. Sun, I try to escape for the final time." He whispered to himself, laying the coin on his thumb. He breathed in, eyes closed, and flipped the coin. A second later, the ping of the coin hitting the stone floor reached him. He leaned in and opened his eyes.

Castle.

He gazed at the coin. His heart sank.

So this is how it ends? Laying down his sword in defeat? It felt wrong, but there wasn't any other way. He let fate decide and this is what it chose. No, it wasn't fate, it would be his decision.

Roman got up and walked over to the window surveying the dark horizon. The full moon glowed brighter now against the dark blue sky. He took a moment to take in the sight and the decision he made before pulling the windows in and covering them, then turned on his heel pacing back to the bed.

He only made it halfway when he heard something crash into his window. Roman stopped in his tracks and looked back. It was most likely the dragon coming back to taunt him seeing that he closed the window-

A few seconds later, another crash sounded outside his window. Harder this time with more force behind it. Someone was trying to get in.

The Prince didn't hesitate as he ran back to the window. Was it hope or stupidity that drove him, he wasn't sure even as he slid the curtains over and opened the windows.

A falcon zoomed past the Prince and straight into the wardrobe on the other end of the room, then fell to the ground with a thud and laid limp.

Roman found himself pressed against the wall awed at the sight as the initial fear wore off. How did this falcon get past the dragon? This the largest messenger bird that's ever made it into his room. Not that he ever got messages from the outside world as all birds that were suspected to give the Prince hope of freedom or contact were dispatched on sight. Not only that, but it became clear that the dragon could sense every wing beat and footfall in the forest even if the wind wasn't pushing their scent toward them.

Roman gently pushed himself off the wall and crept toward the bird. He narrowed his gaze on the bird's legs. Neither one had leather or rope around it, and neither had a note. He didn't expect there to be a bell or any sort of audible tracking on it with the dragon being so close. It was just a wild bird that flew into his room to escape from the dragon. He just hoped this haven would last for it.

Roman rose to his full height. There wasn't much he could do for it until it woke up, but he might as well check on it to make sure it wasn't scared or injured. He walked over and picked up the limp bird then back to his bed. He gathered his hunting satchel hoping he at least had something left for it to eat since he'd been on dried bits of jerky when he wasn't given a meal.

Perhaps if he calmed it he could send a message back to his father-

The only problem is that this was a wild falcon.

Roman was good with animals to an extent, but he was no druid or ranger or any type of animal handler. The falcon wouldn't understand him.

Roman continued shifting through his satchel anyway until he found a couple small, dry pieces of jerky and knelt down next to the falcon inspecting its wings.

They were slightly ruffled and a few feathers were pucked or broken, but the majority were in excellent condition which is what mattered. All its dorsal feathers were a shiny grey-blue hue, except for its wing which was discolored. A bronze or gold hue vaguely shaped to be the silhouette of a shield.

"Well, that's...different," he whispered. He leaned in curiously and gently stroked the discolored area. A tiny spark pricked his finger and Roman pulled back.

The falcon's eyes burst open and stared directly into Roman's eyes. The falcon screeched--a sound that eerily registered as human--and took off startled and flying back to the wardrobe, this time not slamming into it but perching on top of it.

Roman jumped back as well with a yelp, moving to get out of the bird's way. Roman looked down at the floor, his heart trying to burst from his chest. Did that bird just...scream? Roman lifted his gaze to the falcon who huddled along the wall, shaking.

"I-it's okay. I'm sorry for startling you." Roman began, wondering if the bird 'talked', or if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him for going so long without human contact. "I'm Prince Roman, I want to help you."

'Can it actually understand me or am I just going insane?'

The falcon stopped and turned to Roman. Understanding glinted off its dark spheres from the shadows.

'So it can understand me? I guess I really am a prince.' Roman chuckled to himself.

"You can come down." Roman cooed and snatched a piece of jerky. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Talons pittered on the wooden wardrobe before the falcon spread its wings. Roman held out his left arm as a perch, but the falcon glided down to the floor in front of the wardrobe. Upon reaching the ground, the bird began to glow white. Its shape grew and features shifted beneath the cloak of light until it finally diminished. In its place, a young man in blue and grey robes stood before the Prince with a shield made of gold on his left forearm.

Roman dropped both his hand to his side, the jerky fell to the floor, his mouth gaping in awe. His lips twitched as words formed in his mind, but none made it to his tongue.

The man bowed before his Prince with a shining smile across his face. "My name is Patton. We're here to rescue you, Your Highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much to say in regards to this chapter, but school is starting up in a couple of weeks. However, I still plan to update this bi-monthly. I'll see you all around, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out and happy reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm so sorry for the hiatus, but I'm back now. I have a few updates at the end, so stay tuned. Anyway, back to the story!

Roman stared at the confident, humble man that only moments ago was a frightened falcon. Questions billowed up inside only to slip through his fingers as he tried to form his thoughts. There was too much to take in.

The moment he decided to stay someone came to take him away? That's not how this works! He should be working for his goals, not letting others do it for him. How was he to prove he could be a good ruler and servant to his people if he can't do things for himself?

But then again, how was he supposed to be in charge of a kingdom if he was in a remote forest where he couldn't escape?

Roman gazed up at the jolly man whose freckles insinuated his bubbly smile and his heart fluttered. Insisting this was relief that he finally had human contact, he was thankful that someone purposely came to find and rescue him. And a handsome druid at that. The doubts that no one cared about him slipped away, or at least would be buried for the time being.

He should go with him, at least until they made it out of the forest, then he could find his way back alone to prove that he was capable of being a strong leader.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Roman's attention blinked back to the druid whose presence was replaced with a small blue-gray cat with gold spotting in the shape of a shield. Roman chuckled and brought his hand over his mouth. His face grew redder with embarrassment for getting caught up in his thoughts. He cooled himself and silently thanked the druid for breaking the tension.

Patton turned back to his original form under the same cloak of light. "Are you alright meow?"

Roman nodded. His smile was still hidden under his hand after regaining composure. "I'm...pawsitive." Roman let his muscles ease, slouching slightly.

Patton's smile grew wider. "Our dragon friend is safely asleep with dreamleaf powder, they won't wake up until we're gone."

"How are we going to get out?" Roman raised an eyebrow curiously. He unconsciously inched closer to Patton.

"Logan thought ahead. He made a potion that will allow you to fly for a short time. He said the effects will wear off before we reach the camp, though. We need to head straight there."

Roman's shoulder grazed Patton's before the prince pulled back an inch. His cheeks heated. "We'll see," Roman teased and winked at the druid, with an attempt at confidence.

Patton paused after his streaming sentence, seemingly evading Roman's last statement. "You probably have no idea who I'm talking about, do you?" He apologized before Roman had a chance to say anything. He walked a bit away from Roman and began digging through his bag, his cheeks took on a soft pink color.

The druid's jolly expression had been lifted in smile since they first met. How much of it was faked to trick Roman with security, Roman didn't want to know. He wanted to believe that they would be fine. But the timing of the druid's arrival stirred the insecurity in his gut.

In fact, even with Patton's smile dimmed in focus on searching through his coin bag for the potion, the churning became warmer when he looked into the druid's mesmerizing, constant smile. His embarrassment melted, replaced with a sense of relief and an aching feeling of disappointment knawing at his chest as he gathered his knife and own coin pouch.

Then Patton's smile faded. His wide eyes weighted by worry fixed on Roman. "I forgot it," he muttered.

"What?" Roman stopped. The question spat out more harshly than intended.

"I must have set it down in camp before I left."

"So now we're both trapped in here?" Roman breathed. And they were both in danger. But Patton would pay more heavily. He shrank at the thought. This was the Duke's fault. This was his fault.

Patton didn't answer. Roman followed the druid's gaze to the window where a large white moth fluttered in the flicker of moonlight. Patton held out his hand for the moth to land on his finger. The druid brought his hand closer. The two focused intently on each other for a minute, without movement except for the occasional twitch of an antenna.

The moth flew out the window and Patton turned back to Roman. "She'll help us."

"The moth?"

Patton enthusiastically nodded. "She's going to talk to Virgil," he paused, "Logan's not going to be too happy..."

Roman didn't mind Patton mentioning the others like already knew them, in a way, he felt like he already did. "Are we just waiting here until they somehow show up?" he asked, "And how long do we have before the dragon wakes up?"

Patton turned to Roman with a thin smile across his features. "It'll be okay, we'll make it out. Focus on one thing at a time." He was serious, but Roman sensed an unconfident wavering under the druid's breath that he tried to mask.

Roman sighed, unable to argue. He sparked an idea, remembering the vines creeping along the tower's outer walls. He shot up and ran over to the window. "Could we do something with these?"

The druid's face lit up once more, pointing at his forehead then to Roman's. "I...think so!" Patton leaned over the edge. With both his hands outstretched, the druid gradually raised his arms above his head.

The plant-life below creaked as the stems grew and intertwined around one another into a braid branching into smaller lintels paralleling one another. They climbed faster until it breached inside the tower and curled around the inner wall where it seized.

Patton jumped over the windowsill onto the vines. Roman held his breath expecting the man's head to fully disappear upon leaping into the organic ladder. Patton's head bobbed in and out of view to confirm its security, but it never vanished with a frightened shriek. As soon as the man's head peaked back into the room with a "thumbs-up", relief washed over the prince.

Patton rested his crossed arms on the stone looking up at the Prince who wore an adoring smile. "It won't not be strong enough for the two of us. I'll meet you at the bottom." Patton's head disappeared in dim light below the windowsill. The blue-gray falcon with a gold wing circled in the tower once before gliding to the forest floor.

Roman's first steps were filled with hesitation, but he quickly reached Patton--who already returned to his original form on the forest floor. Patton brought the vines back to their original place. Roman only had a few seconds to respect the druid's gentle movements before Patton grabbed his hand and ran into the woods.

Roman quickly realized how lost he would've been if he wasn't following Patton through the maze. Everything looked the same to him. If he wasn't aware of his footfalls he could have sworn they were traveling in circles. He wondered if the druid had a second sense of the forest to be navigating with ease.

Their pace slowed. Patton was breathing much more heavily than Roman. "Relax," Patton said between breaths and wiped the heavy, glistening sweat from his brow. "We're...half-way...there." The druid stumbled over to a nearby tree to rest against.

Roman's legs tingled but through gritted teeth, he remained standing. For Patton's sake. And for his own.

Patton untied the waterskin on his belt and took a few sips before handing it to Roman.

Roman refused at first, however, his parched mouth gladly accepted the offer and chugged it vigorously, once again feeling the effects of hunger and thirst from outside the tower. He must've looked pathetic.

Patton didn't mind, recognizing the turmoil the Prince had gone through.

Roman gulped the last of the water and handed the skin back. "Thank you, Patton."

"It's no problem really-"

"I'm serious. Thank you for everything."

Patton clutched the waterskin to his chest for a few seconds and cheerily tied it back to his belt.

"So." Roman leaned forward with a side-ways, teasing smirk. "Is this the first time you rescued a prince from a dragon kept tower?"

"Actually, yes." Patton scooted closer but backed away again. "But I guess I kind of messed it up."

"We got out, so I wouldn't say so." Roman placed his hand on Patton's, both regarded the touch. Roman sat back, admiring the moon's reflection in Patton's eyes. It looked like belonged there, that nature itself made itself part of the druid, serene and radiant.

It felt like hours before Patton broke contact, and instead fixed on the clear midnight sky. His eyes flickered across the horizon. "We should be moving," he said, his tone hinted with uneasiness.

Roman nodded. They moved a few steps from their resting place when an enraged roar shook the barren treetops. Stiff branches broke and fell into a chaotic circular ring around them.

Patton gasped sharply. He shook his head whispering, "No no no no no," to himself repeatedly.

Roman flinched, his heart pounded so loudly it blocked the dragon's roars. Wasn't the dreamleaf supposed to last longer?

What did it matter? The dragon was coming for them and if they found out Patton aided him to escape he would be killed. Patton was in danger because of him!

Scowling, Roman unsheathed his hunting knife. "Run."

"What?" Shock splattered across Patton's features. Panic, even. "Your Majesty," his words quaking as they left his lips, "I was charged to protect-"

"Well, I'm charging myself to protect you! I put you in danger."

"You'll be put back in the tower or worse."

"It's my duty to protect my people."

"And it's mine to get you back to your father." Patton placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "I understand you want to make him proud."

Roman's guard dropped.

The dragon roared again. Patton shoved Roman into the overgrowth, gasping apologetically before unsheathing the golden shield and adjusting his bent quarterstaff into his other hand. The knob on the tip of the blackthorn walking stick became embued with a greenish glow.

Roman regained his barrings and tried to step out. But once again, he found himself trapped within the vines. But unlike the dragon's, Patton's was gentler as they gave a gentle squeeze as if they were hugging his foot, begging him to stay. He couldn't help but smile, he took a step back into the overgrowth. The grip on his knife tightened. 

A monstrous shadow loomed over them. Branches snapped and trees fell around Roman and Patton, trapping them inside a dried arboreal prison. With a deafening crack, the green dragon landed in front of Patton. It bent its head low, purple liquid dripped from its jaws onto the dark-grey earth where it fizzed.

The low light made the poison darker, but its original color seared into Roman's mind from his first escape attempt. The Dragon Witch must have told the green one off, even if it was only a mear threat to the prince to make him stay--which didn't work anyway--because he hadn't seen it again until now.

However, the dark purple flickered pale yellow in the moonlight. At first, Roman thought it was the darkness playing tricks with his mind, but the yellow flecks danced hauntingly in the poison until it seeped into the fizzing soil as well.

A few drops of poison dripped onto Patton's sleeve. He quickly reached to dispel it before it burned away at his robes and into his flesh. The yellow fleck stayed a moment longer before being dispelled as well. Terror and anger twisted the druid's face. "Morrowgrain! He gave me morrowgrain!"

"My, my, Princey, it seems your dreams of being rescued by a mediocre 'knight' finally paid off." The dragon cooed, its ember eyes scanning the rotting plant life as if it didn't already know where Roman was. "How unfortunate it will be that this will have been for not."

Roman clutched the hunting knife to the point his knuckles turned white. He stepped forward, but Patton's vines tugged him back.

The dragon's gaze focused on where Roman hid, a throaty chuckle shook the ground.

Patton dispelled the last of the poison from his robes and faced the dragon, shield up and staff pointed directly at them. Rotting vines sprang up past the druid toward the green behemoth. Though determination drove him, regret edged the movement.

A growl left the dragon's mouth and the vines shot back toward Patton, they twisted around his arms and ankles and pulled tight.

The grey vines creaked with the strain, but remained firm.

Roman rushed forward, but Patton's vine's still had a tenacious grip on his ankle. He shot a furious glance at his ankle and tugged harder.

"Is our precious prince still hiding? I shouldn't be surprised that he would let others fight his battles for him, after all, he's just so weak."

I'm not weak! A burning bubble caught in Roman's throat. The vines began to loosen. Dread pierced him and he brought his gaze back to the druid.

Patton, still bound, locked eyes with his with clarity and peace. The vines holding the druid drooped slightly. A smile lit the edges of his mouth with an encouraging smile.

Patton's vine let go, giving the prince a gentle nudge away from him and the dragon.

Roman stumbled backward.

The vines around Patton tightened once again and the druid cowered in feign panic.

The dragon bent its head to Patton. "Since your little prince decided to leave you, I suppose you'll take his punishment." White daggers glinted in the starlight, creeping forward with purple poison, speckled yellow, dripped thickly onto the dried, brown leaves. Crackly and disintegrating upon impact.

Roman shifted his knife in his hand and burst from the overgrowth. "Not today, venomous villain!" His words came out bold and charming, but their vibrations made him want to draw back in embarrassment. His rescuer deserved a better show than this. After all, he's been dealing with this drake for, what felt like, years--in reality it must have only been under a month. Even Roman didn't know at this point.

The dragon turned to acknowledge the prince for a moment, their grin dropped in disinterest. "How original." They took a claw and wiped a drop of poison from their jaws onto the forest floor, descending only a few steps away from Roman who jumped back from the sizzling flora.

The feign panic on Patton's expression was real now. The vines remained obediently strained, but they quivered in debate.

The prince ignored the worried druid and lowered into a fighting stance, the hunting knife pointed toward the behemoth, his arms protecting his chest and neck. "Your envious tongue can't hurt us. Those tower walls were more cunning than you, and look where we are now."

A green tail swept a crescent out of the thin trees and dried brush as it sat up. Paled pleasure returned as they arched their head down to examine the ragged shadow of the crown prince. "Why, 'your majesty', if you truly believe you can save him and yourself, then by all means." The dragon leaned in and laid its neck to the side leaving the softer plating of ventral scales exposed.

Roman scowled. Gritting his teeth, he jerked the knife back and lined it up with the small space between the plating. Fury flared in his heart, mind flooding with every insult and attack, body recalling the aches of punishment he never deserved.

But he couldn't bring himself to bring the knife down.

Was this weakness? The pieces of vengeance were laid out before him, but it didn't feel right. Perhaps the dragon was right, if he couldn't do what was right for his people does, does he even deserve the title of 'crown prince'?

But the dragon yielding before him wasn't for his people, it was for him. He dragged the knife back again.

A breeze brushed against his cheek. He turned to Patton, the vines drooped to the ground. The druid glanced at the knife then back at Roman and shook his head, mouthing, "It's not worth it."

The knife lowered.

Something silver whizzed past the druid and prince, the arrow-like dagger chipping the emerald horns along the dragon's back and into one of the broken branches of a young, dead birch. The dragon screeched and threw its head up in rage.

From the shadows, a figure clutching a dagger in one hand, the other on the hilt of a short sword that radiated a dim golden glow related to Patton's shield.

The vines retreated from Patton, the druid's face lit with gratefulness. Roman didn't have time to comprehend what was happening before Patton took his arm and weaved his way over to the figure in the trees. "Dee, thank the stars you're here!" Patton exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Where's Virgil and Logan?"

"A pleasure, truly." Shadows from his black leather hood hid the rogue's face. "And the others are back at camp, I came out to make sure your prince was saved properly. Thank you for your concern."

Patton frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean your company wasn't appre-"

Dee waved his hand dismissively and tipped his head toward Roman. "Did Logan's little escape not work for you?"

Nervous laughter escaped Patton's mouth. "Funny thing actually, I may have misplaced it."

The rogue raised his head. Moonlight cleared the obscure, black veil from his face revealing shimmering greenish scales, his brown eyes held a yellowish glow hiding his thin pupils. Roman jumped back a bit in surprise.

The dragon's roar faded into the dark forest. It was more of a soft hum as he fixated on the rogue. Danger was distant. It was only the two of them. For once, Roman felt resolute.

"And dreamleaf didn't work either." Patton's face turned with sudden seriousness.

The yellow eyes glanced up at the dragon. "I can see that."

"You gave me morrowgrain."

The rogue focused on steadily on Patton. Roman didn't have a very good knowledge of herbs, but from Patton's concern alone, he knew Dee gave the druid something bad.

Slowly, Dee said, "I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be a problem in the future."

Patton shook his head with disappointment. "Even if it wasn't a green dragon, that's not how I-"

"I now realize that. I will make sure it never happens again."

An expecting, irritated growl rumbled behind them. The prince and his rescuers looked up to see the dragon watching them, a smug pleasure glinted in their deadly jaws. Their blood-orange eyes scanned the rogue expectingly before targeting the druid.

The purple poison spray splashed the trees behind Patton as the druid ducked.

Dee unsheathed the golden short sword. "Get out of here." He stepped into the clearing.

Patton dipped his head, eyebrows knitted with worry. "Be careful."

The rogue glanced back for a moment before running into the clearing, yelling something he couldn't understand.

Agonizing pressure surrounded Roman's mind.

Once again someone else is fighting his battles. Once again the feeling of worthlessness settled on his shoulders. Even with the dragon physically being in conflict with someone else, insecurity gnawed at his mind.

But the dragon had nothing to do with these feelings, he just pushed the blame for them onto the beast.

Fingers curled around Roman's, pushing the pain to the side, callused but soft amidst the haze. "Come on."

Roman followed Patton's lead with stumbling legs, despite the burn in his throat to protest. They didn't get too far before they ran into the sorcerer and ranger, each baring a scowl among their weapons.

The ranger, Virgil, had a cloak of shimmering golden feathers with the same sheen as the shield and sword, and stook out like a sore thumb against his dark armor. His brooding features harbored discontent for the piece.

The white moth perched on his shoulder, its wings opened and closed minusculely before flying off. 

The sorcerer, Logan, didn't have a weapon or piece of armor that shared the same presence, but the head of a golden handle peaked out from one of his potion bags on his side.

They barely glanced at Roman as Patton explained, again, how 'he got the prince into danger'.

The potion. The dragon. The morrowgrain.

Roman was only partially listening to Logan's speech on responsibility, contempting how the sorcerer made him sound like he was a child who couldn't defend himself. How everyone thought he couldn't defend himself. If his adoptive father declared him as his heir, why did no one believe he could be held to that standard? He wasn't even sure if he could be held to that standard.

Patton's usual smile dimmed as the speech dragged on, his head and shoulders gradually descended as it did.

"I am fine!" Roman burst, finally having enough.

Patton and Virgil's surprised gaping silenced the group, but Logan remained indifferent.

Roman continued, gentler this time, "Patton did fine."

Logan took in Roman for a moment then bowed. "I apologize for our behavior, your Grace." He motioned to Virgil who relaxed the knocked bow, hunching over slightly with a downcast gaze. "But it's not safe for you here. Virgil, take the prince back to camp. Patton and I will assist Dee."

As Roman began to retort, Virgil's cloak intensely simmered as they folded into actual wings. Roman stood back, motionless at the stunning sun-soaked feathers against the lightening blue sky.

The prince couldn't take his eyes away from the ranger for a moment. He shook off the daze, finding Logan and Patton trailing off into the woods, toward the monster servant who may kill him for rescuing him. He could have sworn he saw the druid look back for a split second at his charge, smitten by the 'newcomer', before turning back.

Virgil cleared his throat and held out his hand with a sideways, half-asked smirk. Roman tentatively took it and Virgil tenderly wrapped his arms around the prince before taking off. Roman's heart fluttered, deafening his worries as he rested in the ranger's arms. Every once in a while, they locked eyes with one another while taking in the horizon. Virgil was the first to look away, anxiety flashed on his face.

Above the crooked trees below, the twinkly stars began to dim as a thin orange layer of sky touched the shaded horizon. It wasn't long before the ranger began to descend. Stumbling into the field outside the forest, Virgil gently let Roman go before sprinting ahead of him for a few steps. The golden wings disappeared and returned to their cloak form.

"Logan hid the camp under an enchantment." Virgil dismissed Roman quickly. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a shimmering purple eye enchanted into his forearm. He wondered away from Roman to find the camp's location.

A chill swept over Roman as Virgil left. His head turned toward the forest, wondering how long it would be before the others returned. Before Patton returned. He could easily go back in and help them. But he felt like he couldn't move. The thought crossed his mind, dreading the possibility the dragon would take Roman's punishment out on them, dreading that because of him they wouldn't come back.

"Hey, Princey!" Virgil called.

Roman jumped, his heart collided into his chest as he turned back to the impatient ranger waiting in the middle of the field, his wrist radiating much brighter. He made uneasy strides toward Virgil who held his hand out again. Roman took it, Virgil's fingers wrapped around his with urgency and a purple shimmer uncovered the camp. He only had a moment to admire Logan's work before quickly being ushered in by the ranger.

Virgil let go of Roman's hand as soon as they crossed over the transparent barrier and knocked an arrow, refocusing on the forest.

Roman waited a moment before sneaking to the opposite side of the camp where purple flecks ascended in the bubble marking the barrier. It was solid as he touched it, the purple fleck collected and tickled his hand, dispersing again upon taking it off. He cursed to himself.

Although Virgil noticed the behavior of the flecks, he turned his head back to Roman for a moment, eyed the log bench in front of the sleeping mats, then turned back.

Stubbornly, Roman sat down and crossed his arms like a child having a tantrum. Only morning birds filled the silence of the camp as they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for the hiatus, but between school, work, and other writing projects I had to put this fic on hold for the year. I meant to say something, but I didn't want to break the flow of this story (even though I did on Wattpad). I'm just going to shamelessly plug my Twitter (https://twitter.com/puddinkitty1443) if you would like more frequent updates and other random things.
> 
> I also redid my update schedule plan, so instead of bi-monthly updates, it will be: End of June, early July; Mid August; and Mid January.
> 
> Writing, in general, is pretty stressful at times and I REALLY tend to overthink EVERYTHING. I enjoy this project and don't want to quit it, but I also have other things going on in my life, as well as, progressing in projects I wish to traditionally publish. I'm working at a steady pace, but thank you for your patience. I really do appreciate all of my readers. Thank you!


End file.
